Wuher MosEisley
Wuher MosEisley was not always known as Wuher MosEisley; his birthname, Wuher Chalmun. His father, an adventurous, well-known architect from Coruscant, would travel with Wuher by his side seeking unique, inspirational places through-out the galaxy. When Wuher was a young man, he and his father had voyaged to Tatooine to see firsthand the famous dwellings of the town of Mos Eisley. Tatooine Arrival (29 BBY) Day 1:The Streets of Mos Eisley Tatooine's famous twin suns had been beaming brilliantly down on the streets of Mos Eisley at their peak of double noon. Wuher and his father had just left their hotel, The Lucky Despot, and were heading to see the Bazaars of Kerner Plaza. They were amazed at how many different species made up the denizens, some even native to ice planets such as Orto Plutonia. "I find myself enjoying Tatooine," his father began as they turned from Inner Curved Street onto Kerner Plaza, the lively filled bazaar now in directly ahead of them. "More than I would admittedly say too, Mos Eisley seems like a nice town. Although I wouldn't want to be roaming during night hours, the streets are hiving with scum and villainy. What are your thoughts, Wuher?" Wuher hadn't eaten since they arrived at Mos Eisley Spaceport the previous evening. One large outburst from Wuher's stomach loud enough to pass for a Wookiee told his father all he needed to know. He spotted a Cantina as they were passing Outer Kerner Way which was directly behind them, "How about we take a break and grab a bite at a local establishment?" his father suggested, gesturing a hand in the cantina's direction. Wuher smiled, "Best suggestion I've heard all day." The cantina's entrance was a sandy-tan colour like the rest of Mos Eisley. The entrance led down a set of stairs into the refreshing coolness of below ground level, escaping the direct sunlight. The cantina was a dimly-lit, smoke-filled room overflowing with a range of different sentient species. At the center was a brightly-lit bar counter, a broad-shouldered Ithorian stood tall tending his shift. Wuher and his father both simultaneously realised what had just happened. They had mistaken a local Spacer Cantina on a refugee planet for a local Diner. They had left as quickly and quietly as they had arrived. "I can assure you," claimed his father. "You don't want to get your life tangled in that mess." They decided to continue on with their site seeing of Mos Eisley and they eventually spotted the Dockside Cafe. As they were seated in the sandy restaurant, they were each given a Menu. The menu was filled with many exotic dishes Wuher had never heard of before. When it was time to order, to be cautious, he chose safely and went for a Bantha Burger, hoping the origin of the name came from the size of the burger, and not what was in it. His Father ordered a Nerfburger, medium rare. Throughout the rest of that afternoon, Wuher and his Father continued on with their street prospecting. When both suns finally set, leaving the sky a dark rich blue, and the air a milder temperature, Wuher's Father finally decided it was time to head back to their hotel room''.'' Wuher felt relieved as he entered the flightless, but air conditioned, cargo ship known as the Lucky Despot Hotel. The room was sandy and contained an unpleasant odour of previous alien vacants. The quarters consisted of two beds, one lamp, one couch, one refresher, and one viewscreen to watch the HoloNet. It had been a long, humid day and both Wuher and his Father were practically nodding off before they could get in their separate beds. As the lamp went off, they both passed out within seconds. Day 2:The Beginning As Tatooine's twin suns awoke, came with it, the planet's extreme heat. Wuher found himself restless in the heat, and decided that would be a good time to start the day. As he got out of bed, he thought to himself he must of been very tired the previous night, for he had slept with his dirty, sandy clothing he had worn the day before. He glanced to the opposite side of the room, his Father's bed. The bed was unoccupied, "He always was an early bird." Wuher thought to himself. He glanced at the refresher, the door wide open, lights off, deserted as the bed. Wuher was alone. This wasn't the first time his Father had gone some place early, but this time, this time it felt different to Wuher. Wuher figured his Father had just gone out to bring back some food, so he decided to wait for his return. As two hours passed, with no return, Wuher started to get worried. Wuher went down to the hotel's lobby and described his Father to the doorman, he claimed he didn't see him pass by, and that his shift had already gone for a restless 5 hours. Wuher went back to the room, put on the HoloNet, and waited. Waiting seemed to be all that he could do. Evening came, and still no sign of his Father's whereabouts. The Holonet still on to pass the time, set to a local Mos Eisley news channel. All of a sudden, a story went on that caught Wuher's attention. "The Hutt/Valarian rage is at it again," went on the reporter. "Jabba the Hutt, nefarious crime lord, has made a move Lady Valarian likely won't forget. Last night, Jabba hired Twi'lek mercenaries to kidnap residents of Valarian's successful hotel, The Lucky Despot." The Moisture Farmer Meeting the Lars family Since then, Tatooine had been Wuher’s home. At first, he spent most of his time in Mos Eisley, but it wasn’t long after that he had begun to run out of credits. One day Wuher found himself wandering the busy streets of the market looking for work when he ran into a moisture farmer. The man noticed Wuher looked dirty and hungry, and introduced himself. “Hello there, don’t be afraid my friend. My name is Cliegg Lars, I came to town in hope of finding a worker to assist on my family’s farm. You don’t happen to know anyone in need of a job do you?” Wuher Smiled wryly, it had been the first stroke of luck that had happened to him since that terrible kidnapping. Wuher had suggested himself as a hard-working, efficient worker perfect for the job, he lied. Wuher was a quick learner and soon became fairly useful around Lars homestead. Wuher enjoyed working on the farm; he became friends with Cliegg’s son, Owen, who wasn’t much older than Wuher. At first, Wuher would repair damaged moisture vaporators, while Owen stood nearby keeping watch for any potential threats such as Tusken Raiders. Eventually, as Wuher got older, he became capable of doing the daily vaporator checks without the aid of Owen. A New Lars (26 BBY) It had been nearly three years now since Cliegg found Wuher, and Wuher was in the best shape of his life. Recently there had been threats on the moisture vaporators by the Tusken Raiders in Owen’s route, Cliegg seemed worried. One afternoon, during a small sandstorm, Wuher was on his way back to the homestead after finishing a vaporator check, when out in the distant sky he thought he saw what appeared to be a ship. Ships come and go all the time, but what caught Wuher’s eye was this ship appeared to be flying sideways. After further thought, Wuher decided it was the desert winds playing tricks on him and not to give it another thought. He had no time to gawk at the sky; Owen told him that Cliegg wanted to see him when he returned. As Wuher returned, Cliegg and Owen were waiting outside with what appeared to look like regret in their eyes. Cliegg then explained to Wuher that he needed credits to free a woman he loved, her name was Shmi Skywalker. He said that she will be helping around the farm and they had little resources for both Wuher and Shmi. Wuher wished them best of luck on Shmi and went on his long journy of life towards Mos Eisley in an old landspeeder that gave him. Luckless Bounty Hunter Everything was all fun and games for Wuher until one day, he had heard the location of the two Twi'leks that had kidnapped his father, Ryloth. Wuher had been low on credits for a while and had no way of getting to Ryloth. Wuher was stuck on this dust hole of a planet ruled by crimelords. Everything was at a stall for now, as Wuher was in need of work. It was a normal blazing Tatooine afternoon, Wuher had been parched. He decided to get a beverage to help stay hydrated at a local cantina. As Wuher, entered he found he had just walked in on a fight. It was between a Rodian in a Rancor skin jacket and a short Gotal in a blue jumpsuit. The argument got louder, then suddenly the Rodian pulled out his blaster and shot from point blank range. Wuher couldn't believe it, the Rodian had missed! Wuher sees the Gotal reaching for his blaster. With no time to think, Wuher quickly comes to the aid of the Rodian and tackles the Gotal to the ground. The Rodian then placed bounds on the Gotal's wrists and thanked Wuher for his help. The Rodian then, to Wuher's amazement, tossed Wuher a credit chip, "Here's your cut." The Rodian said as he left the cantina with the Gotal to collect his reward for another bounty completed. Escaping Mos Eisley The day came when he finally managed enough credits to get to Ryloth. When he arrived he never managed to find them, and had no credits to leave Ryloth. So Wuher decided to make money the one way that would give his father pride, by building a cantina to be known across the galaxy. Ryloth The Cantina After many months Wuher built his cantina, The Sandy Sarlaac Cantina, which was named after the Sarlacc behind the cantina a few miles away. Wuher has some amazing stories from the people he met there, one being, the two Twi'leks that he met on Mos Eisley. They were sent to find a Sarlacc for Jabba as he visits Ryloth, he planned on executing prisoners his men caught weeks earlier. When the Twi'leks found the Sarlacc, they reported it to Jabba, got their credits for the job, then they casually went in the cantina to get a drink. Instantly they recognized Wuher, but it was too late, Wuher shot before they even thought of drawing their blasters. Wuher knew Jabba would come after him so he quickly went through the Twi'leks pockets, found a hefty amount of credits, and left Ryloth, one day hoping to return and face Jabba for what he did to his father. Joining the Bands Max Rebo, a very well known musician, found himself in a situation where he became stuck on Ryloth without any credits or food. Deserted by his band members, Max Rebo did what any other Ortolon would do, search for food. Max Rebo had arrived on Ryloth with his band for a gig that was staged by Figrin D'an, another well known musician who was stuck on Ryloth due to a thief stole his only transport. Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes had planned to get rid of, their biggest opponent, the Max Rebo band and get off of Ryloth by taking their ship which brought them there, although to Figrin's surprise, Max's ship was also stolen before Figrin even knew he had arrived. Now with his band members gone looking for a ship, Max Rebo finds himself walking in on a local cantina, The Sandy Sarlaac Cantina, Max immediately paused at the doorway, as he noticed the Nodes were playing there, this was their way of earning credits for food and transport off of this planet, Max suddenly had a bad feeling about all of this and wanted off this planet even more. Max Rebo kept his way toward the bar and ordered some drinks. As the night arrived, so did the bill, Max was out of credits and had no way of paying. As the bartender came he started to raise his voice, as Max kept stalling his payments, and ordered someone near the door to call in a Sandtrooper to take care of him. Max started thinking desperately, he had an idea, it would hurt his reputation, but Imperial arrest was on the line. Max offered to do some songs with the Nodes to pay off his bill and maybe some to put aside for later. The Nodes were highly against it, but after a while of negotiating, they finally agreed, that is, everyone but Figrin D'an agreed. Figrin D'an sat out on the side with disgust, the rest of the band played on as Max Rebo and the Modal Nodes. Max and the Nodes were such a great hit that Max quickly paid off his bill and the Nodes eventually had enough credits for a transport. The cantina owner loved their music so much he begged them to stay a while longer. After a huge raise in pay, Max Rebo and the Modal Nodes agreed to stay longer. But not too long. Gamer of the Month Wuher MosEisley is Soe's November Gamer of the Month Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:General Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Scavenger Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Master Technician Category:EU Novel Readers Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Survivors Reborn Category:Mandalorian Rising